


Rin/Shiemi

by ManInACardboardBox



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManInACardboardBox/pseuds/ManInACardboardBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic requested by a friend. It's fairly rushed, and I'm fairly new to the scene, so any input is greatly appreciated. Also, it's not made abundantly clear (it's mentioned once or twice) but since this does take place a few days before their high school graduation, all characters are 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin/Shiemi

Rin awoke to a knocking at the door of his dorm. Noticing that it was still quite dark out, he wondered who the hell was awake this early. Stumbling out of bed, he went to answer the incessant knocking. “Who ‘s it?” he mumbled, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s me..” replied a soft voice Rin quickly identified as Shiemi. Surprised that Shiemi was coming to his door at this hour, Rin opened the door to let her in. As she stepped into the room, Rin glanced towards Yukio’s bed, confirming his absence. Returning his gaze to Shiemi, he motioned for her to sit on his bed. “Sorry we don't have any chairs, Kuro broke them the other day.” he said, sitting down next to Shiemi. “It's no trouble, really.” Shiemi murmured, shuffling anxiously in place. “What's wrong? You  
seem-” Rin was cut off as Shiemi planted her lips on his. Breaking off, Rin stuttered “Sh-Shiemi! What the hell was that for?!” Shiemi blushed, squirming in her seat before replying. “I -I don't know, I just had a strong urge t-to come see you, a-and when you sat ne-next to me I -I just-” she stammered, her face becoming redder by the second. “It's alright Shiemi, calm down.” Rin said, feeling confused, but also excited. Shiemi had actually kissed him! Turning back to Shiemi, she seemed to have calmed down. “It's just that with graduation coming up, I -I was worried I wouldn't see you again, and get to show you how I felt.” She turned away again, and resumed squirming in place. Regaining his composure, Rin spoke. “I had no idea you felt this way about me Shiemi.” Shiemi’s face reddened quickly, and a small squeak escaped her lips. “Hey, calm down Shiemi, look at me.” Rin said, hoping to continue their previous intimacy. Shiemi took a deep breath, and turned to face Rin. As soon as this happened, Rin leaned in for a second kiss, with Shiemi complying, hesitant only for the first few seconds. Soon Rin found himself atop Shiemi, their faces only inches apart.  
“R-Rin, I w-want you.. inside me.” She said awkwardly, making it evident that she hadn't had any previous relationships. “I don't have any condoms on me,” he said, cursing himself and his lack of a sex life. “It's alright,” she said, “I made some contraceptives back at the shop.” This information encouraged Rin, who immediately set upon Shiemi. Removing her kimono, he wasn't surprised to find her braless. Her more than ample breasts popped out, enticing him to play with one of her nipples, which elicited a high-pitched moan from Shiemi. Emboldened by this show of pleasure, his other hand started finding it's way towards her panties, slipping under them to start toying with her clit. This again brought forth moans from Shiemi, who was also working to disrobe Rin. Rin soon found he too was gasping in pleasure as her hands found their way into his boxers, and began sliding up and down his rigid member. Withdrawing his hand from her underwear, he removed his boxers, Shiemi following suit. As her panties slid down her legs, Rin was allowed a full view of her glistening pussy, which was already dripping from the light stimulation. “Shiemi, are you sure this is ok?” He asked, not wanting to ruin their solid friendship. “Yes, I'm sure. Now please, put your dick in me!” She cried, acting very unlike her public self. Rin complied, plunging his throbbing cock into her pussy, bringing forth moans of pleasure. “Harder! Harder!” she cried, gasping after every thrust. Rin did so, causing the bed to begin creaking with the force of their intercourse. With one hand steadying himself, he brought the other up to Shiemi’s breasts again, and resumed working on her nipple. This did it for Shiemi, and she spasmed backwards, arcing her back as pleasure pulsed through her in waves. Rin didn't let up though, continuing to pound her squeezing cunt, until finally reaching his limit as well. His cock pulsed and twitched, releasing his sperm deep into Shiemi’s womb, causing her to once again cry out, before relaxing as he withdrew his member from her pussy. As they lay there naked, Shiemi began to gather up her clothes, before being stopped by Rin. “Why don't you stay here tonight, so you don't have to walk back in the dark?” Shiemi blushed, nodding her agreement before lying back down and wrapping her arms around Rin. As they drifted off to sleep, Rin remembered that Yukio would be coming back, but decided to deal with that in the morning.

________________  
As Yukio stepped into his room, back from his morning jog, he was greeted by the naked forms of a sleeping Rin and Shiemi. He decided it was for the best that he slept on the commons couch for tonight.


End file.
